Falling
by MrsEads
Summary: By popular demand, Chapter Two is up! SNICKERS of course, Sara's POV Chapter One, Nick's POV Chapter Two.
1. Sara

Author's Note: This is my first oneshot; just want to see how it'll turn out. Let me know what you think in a review!

This story dedicated to Ciara, for giving me a push in the oneshot direction.

Spoilers: 'Homebodies', 'Nesting Dolls', and if you don't know about Sara's past, don't read

Disclaimer: I have a really cool cell phone; it even takes pictures and video and plays music. I was thinking that maybe I could call CBS up on said phone and see if we could organize a trade. My mega cool phone in exchange for CSI for a day. Or forever. Or George. Do you think they'd agree?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I shut my locker door and sat down on the bench. I never expected to fall in love with Nick. It had started harmlessly enough, him throwing dummies off of a hotel roof. I was there to investigate Warrick. At the time, I really wasn't interested in guys. I was too busy. For all I knew, Nick was Warrick and I was there to investigate him. I hadn't really noticed Nick. More like he noticed me.

I was thinking about our relationship. We'd been flirting shamelessly for years, but if I were to pinpoint a time when we'd stopped being "Nick" and "Sara" and gone to being "Nick and Sara", it would have to be right after Suzanna Kirkwood had been murdered. I hadn't taken it well. She and I had bonded fairly quickly after I'd taken her to the hospital. I kind of understood what it was like to be in her position. To be a victim of a crime, not able to tell anyone, being too scared to do anything about something horrible that happened to you. My dad had done that to me. He told me he'd kill me if I ever told anybody what he did to me. After Suzanna's body was found, I'd gotten into my car and sat there for a while, remembering how she'd snuck into my backseat only a few days earlier.

I'd been sitting there for a while when I heard a soft tap at my window. I remember I wasn't happy about somebody bothering me. I'd looked out to see Nick's face smiling gently. He'd come around to the passenger side and hopped in. He'd asked me if I was okay, which had just made me break down in tears, and he had reached over the centre console to take my hand. He just let me cry and then had gone to Grissom and asked for me if I could have the night off. Then, he'd driven me home to my apartment building in his Denali. I had cried myself to sleep, so he'd leaned in and carried me up to my apartment building doorstep. I'd woken up just then, so I got my keys out and was going to let myself in when I stopped myself.

He hadn't let go of my hand, and I didn't want him to. Our eyes had locked, mine puffy and red, his dark and searching. I don't really know what happened then, but he pulled me into a hug. I think he was just being a friend, but neither of us was about to let go. I looked up at him, and then leaned in just a bit. He'd reciprocated, and our lips brushed ever so gently at first, then a little bit more firmly and deliberately. We traded slow, lazy kisses for a while before realizing that he had a scene to get back to, and I really needed to go to sleep. He'd begun to walk away, his hand still in mine until he had to let go if he wanted to keep moving. I turned and unlocked the door and headed inside, where I quickly fell into a dreamless slumber.

There had been no mistaking what had happened between us that night, and we both knew it. The next time he saw me, he had bluntly asked, "Do you want to go out with me?" Of course I'd said yes. Who wouldn't want to go out with handsome Nicholas Stokes?

One date had turned into two, two into four, and eventually we had decided to be "officially" a couple. I loved being Nick's girlfriend. I loved the little things he did for me every day. Whenever I pulled a double, he'd always go to Starbucks and get me my favourite drink, a double Americano. He always paid. Every time, I tried to pay him back, but every time, he refused and kissed me on the cheek.

The next time I really hit a rough spot, we'd just wrapped up a suspected abuse case, my behaviour during which had ended in me being suspended for a week. He'd come over every day to see me, and once, when he'd had the next day off, we went for a long walk in the nearby park. We'd found an enormous hill and raced up it, then rolled down it, then raced up it again. I'd won both times, but we both knew that he'd let me. We were both exhausted. It had been a long day for Nick; he'd pulled a double. He asked if I minded if he crashed for a while on the couch, and I invited him to share the bed with me instead. I remember he'd raised an eyebrow curiously, and I'd said, "Just sleeping." He looked a bit nervous, but had followed me anyway. We'd laid down on the bed and then he said, "Don't worry. I'll be the perfect gentleman." I loved that about Nick. He was so chivalrous in an old-fashioned way.

That was the best sleep I've had in years.

Now I reluctantly realized it was time to go home. I laughed. It was the first time I'd ever been sad to go home. Don't get me wrong, I loved my job, but I liked going home too.

I heard an announcement over the intercom. "Sara Sidle, please report to reception. Sara Sidle to reception." Sighing, I stood up and walked down the corridors.

I greeted Judy, the short receptionist. "You have two messages and a package," she said, handing me three things. The first message told me that my car, which was in the shop, was ready to be picked up. I flipped to the second message. It had two words on it:

_Marry me?_

I gasped. I opened the package and my heart jumped into my throat. It was a black velvet box. I was too scared to open it, but I finally worked up the nerve. I opened it, and was surprised to see that it was empty, except for another piece of paper with two more words on it:

_Turn around_

I did. Nick stood there with what I could only assume to be the ring in his hand. I gasped as he knelt down and slid the ring onto my finger. "Marry me?" he asked.

I pulled him up and kissed him, the same slow, lazy kisses we'd first shared years ago.

"Of course."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Okay, so that's my first oneshot. I don't really know if it qualifies as short, but hopefully it was sweet. Reviews make me very happy…


	2. Nick

Author's Note: By popular demand, this is a continuation of Falling. I really intended it to be a oneshot, but what my readers ask for, my readers usually get. Plus this idea was kind of nagging at me anyway, and I probably would have written it even without the response it got. Again, this chapter is dedicated to Ciara for pointing me in the "write" direction.

I actually have a chance to reply to my anonymous reviewers this time, although I won't be able to for this chapter, as much as I want to.

To **Your Spell-Binding Lover**: Thanks so much! (Haha – "less than three". I get it.)

To **jd**: Wow, it made my day that I made your day. Thanks for reviewing.

To **Nikky's Girl**: You got your wish! But there's just one problem with your name. _I'm_ Nikky's Girl (unless we're talking about a different Nick, which I doubt, given the nature of my writing). Thanks for reviewing.

To **MollyMKS**: Glad you liked the proposal. That one actually came out of my head, believe it or not. He's definitely cute, and it's definitely not fair.

To **Allie**: Suzanna Kirkwood was a wonderful opportunity for the writers to get them together, but as usual, they missed it! (Bangs head on table) Thanks so much!

Spoilers: 'Homebodies', 'Nesting Dolls', and a reference to 'Boom' but no spoilers

Disclaimer: Trust me, if CSI was mine, you'd all know it, because I'd be rubbing it in each and every one of your faces.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was nervous. I'd seen Sara go into the locker room, ready to go home. It was now or never. I only had a few minutes until she came out, so I had to have perfect timing. I made my way to a corner near reception where I could easily hide, but come out relatively quickly too.

I remember the day we met. I'd been throwing dummies off a hotel roof. She'd come from San Francisco to investigate Warrick. I have to say, I was a bit hostile at first at the thought, since she was investigating my best friend, but I think I fell in love with her when I met her. She was so beautiful, so dedicated, so serious. There was an instant chemistry between us, and I think she felt it too.

I remember when we had out first real connection. The body of Suzanna Kirkwood had been discovered, and I knew it was hard on Sara. The two had become friends after a bit of a bumpy spot at the beginning. Sara'd just stood there, looking at the body for a few minutes, and without a word, she turned and walked to her car. She sat there for another few minutes before I went over to see her. I didn't really care what Grissom thought about me just up and leaving. Honestly, I didn't even think he'd care. He knew what a tough job we had, and I think he understood that some cases got to us more than others. Even though he tried to hide it, I knew he always held a special place for Sara in his heart. I went over to her car and tapped at the window. She'd been sitting, stone-faced, and I could tell she was trying with all her might not to cry. She'd looked at me fiercely, and I could tell right away she wasn't happy about being disturbed. I smiled at her a bit, trying to comfort her, and she sighed in defeat. I knew then that it would be okay for me to get in the car. I came around to the passenger side and hopped in. I asked her if she was okay, and then she just started sobbing. I felt so bad for her. I knew that I'd made her start crying, and I also knew that she hated crying in front of people. I'd reached over and taken her hand and just let her cry it all out. Then I'd gone to Grissom and asked if she could have the night off, and he said yes. I had then taken her by the hand and brought her to my Denali. I drove her home and she fell asleep on the way. I watched her sleep for a second. She was so beautiful. I got out and came around to her side and reached over her to unbuckle her seatbelt. She smelled so good. I thought it must have been her shampoo, since she was allergic to perfume. I picked her up carefully and carried her to her apartment building entrance. I realized I didn't have her key and was debating whether to look in her purse when she woke up. I put her legs down carefully and steadied her when she stood up on her own. I kept holding her hand. She reached into her purse for her keys and was about to let herself in when she stopped herself. She hadn't let go of my hand either, and neither of us was about to. I pulled her into a hug, knowing that she really needed a friend right then, even though I wanted to be so much more than a friend to her. Then we'd kissed. I don't really know how it happened, but I'm glad it did. We kissed softly under the harsh buzzing light for a few minutes, but then I realized that I should probably get back to the scene, although I would have much preferred to stay with Sara and take care of her.

I had a lot of time to think as I was driving back to the scene, and while I was processing it. Everybody knew that this was going to be one of the really emotional cases, and the mood was definitely solemn when I got back. Nobody was really talking, except for the occasional "I've got a partial over here" or "Make sure you get that to DNA as soon as possible". I decided that I loved Sara Sidle and I wanted to make sure she knew it. So the next time I saw her, I asked her flat-out, "Do you want to go out with me?" She agreed.

Our first date was promising, so we went on a second, then a fourth, then a seventh, and then we finally decided to be exclusive, although we both knew that the other hadn't had a date for a long time. I hadn't been with anyone since Kristy Hopkins, and I seriously doubted that she still had eyes for that sad excuse for a human being two-timing scumbag Hank.

Sara was the best thing that ever happened to me. I loved her so much, and I wanted to give her everything she ever wanted. I knew that her favourite drink was a double Americano from Starbucks, and it was so loaded with caffeine that it was the best drink for our job. I brought her one whenever I knew we were going to pull a double, and the way her face lit up every time she saw me made my heart skip a beat. I thought it was so cute that she always tried to pay me back for it. Didn't she realize that it was the least I could do? She made me the happiest man in the world. Why wouldn't I want to make her the happiest woman in the world (even if it was only the caffeine)?

Sara's next blip on the radar was a big one. We'd suspected this one guy of beating up, then shutting up, his wife. Sara let it get personal, and ended up suspended for a week. I came over after shift (and sometimes before) to see her. One day, I had the next off, so I came over to her apartment planning to stay for a long time. We went for a long leisurely walk in a park, and stumbled upon what may very well have been the biggest hill in Las Vegas. "Race you," she challenged, and took off running. I'm sure she thought I let her win, but the truth is, I didn't. She had too much of a head start for me to catch up, plus I was holding a rather full cup of coffee and hers was nearly empty. We sat at a bench on the top of the hill and talked for a while, finishing our coffee. I must have looked like such a kid when I asked her if she wanted to roll down the hill. She laughed her beautiful laugh and we rolled down. At the bottom, we'd ended up quite close to each other and started kissing for a while. Now I challenged her to a race. Somehow, she managed to get up and start running before I was even off the ground. That time, I could have beaten her, but I let her win.

I was beat that day. I'd pulled a double and had a really rough time with a case. It frustrated me. We had tons of circumstantial evidence but nothing concrete, and the guy brought in a guy who was definitely not credible as an alibi and got off. I asked Sara if she minded if I slept on the couch for a while, even though we both knew I was way too tall for it. She invited me to sleep with her on the bed instead. I was nervous at this suggestion. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. She must have seen the look on my face, because she assured me that it would just be sleeping. I followed her to her bedroom and lay down. I couldn't resist joking, "Don't worry. I'll be the perfect gentleman."

I don't think I've ever had a better sleep.

So, now, I returned from my thoughts. I was hiding in the perfect spot. She couldn't see me, but I could see her, and I knew I could sneak up on her unnoticed. As planned, Judy paged Sara on the intercom. Everything was going well. Sara rounded the corner and picked up her message and package. I saw her read the message, and I was about to come out when she crumpled it up and threw it away. I was heartbroken at first, but I almost died of relief when I saw there was another note underneath. She read it and gasped. I came out of my hiding place behind her with the ring in my hand. She opened the package, still unaware of my presence and gasped again. It seemed like an eternity until she opened the black velvet box that I'd wrapped in butcher paper and tied up with twine. The suspense was killing me, but she finally opened it. She seemed surprised at what she found inside, just a little piece of paper that said _Turn around_, but she obeyed.

I was standing right behind her, fumbling with the bare ring in my hand. She looked like she was about to die of happiness when she saw me kneel down in front of her and ask her only two words. "Marry me?" I said as I slid the ring on the third finger of her left hand. She pulled me up and kissed me passionately, and then said the two words that I'd never wanted to hear more in my life.

"Of course."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: So, yes, it was intended to be a oneshot, but several of you asked for more, so…here! Review to let me know if I just wasted my time.


End file.
